


Quick and Quiet

by Miya_Morana



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter is bossy, Neal can't stay quiet and the Bureau is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entangled_now for the Five Acts Meme back in 2010.

Neal’s back hits the shelf with a muffled ‘thump’ as Peter devours his mouth. They both know they’re being stupid, and reckless, and that they really should wait to be home to do that, but they both came so close to being shot dead today that they just can’t. They have to do this, have to make sure the other’s still _there_ , still alive, oh so fiercely alive.

Peter’s tongue invades Neal’s mouth, possessive and controlling as ever. Their teeth clash as they fist their hands into each other’s clothes, and for once Neal doesn’t bother complaining about his suit. Though he should, he really should, because soon they’ll have to get out of this storage closet, will have to go be debriefed and spend at least an hour in a room full of FBI agents before they can go home to Eli.

Peter nips at Neal’s lower lip and Neal can’t help the moan that escapes him.

“Shh,” Peter breathes. “Be quiet.”

Neal rolls his eyes, because he’s never quiet, and he knows that’s one of the things Peter likes about him.

Peter works on opening Neal’s belt, fingers pulling hastily, and Neal follows his lead for once. They don’t have much time, and they can’t do much here anyways, so they push each other’s pants and boxer shorts down, and Peter wraps one of his large hands around them both.

Neal whimpers, and Peter’s free hand comes up to his mouth to shut him up. Neal grips Peter’s suit jacket more firmly, more desperately, and shoves up into Peter’s hand with a muffled moan.

Peter’s mouth starts paying attention to Neal’s neck as he jerks them both, quick and efficient. He grunts softly against Neal’s skin, worries the spot right under the ex-con artist’s ear, and Neal moans into Peter’s hand.

Peter moves his grip on Neal’s mouth, shoves two fingers between the man’s slick, wet lips, and Neal sucks on them avidly. Peter groans in his neck, speeds up the rhythm of his hand on their cocks. Neal purposefully moans around the fingers, and Peter tenses up against him.

He presses his mouth tight against Neal’s neck to muffle his voice as he comes, but doesn’t stop jerking them. It doesn’t take Neal much longer to follow him over the edge, his moan vibrating around Peter’s fingers.

When he’s come down from his orgasm, Neal slowly releases his grip on Peter’s jacket. His fingers were holding on so tight he has to flex them a few times. Peter throws him a towel and he cleans himself up quickly. They take the time to check that they don’t look too rumpled, or at least not too much more than they did twenty minutes ago, and Neal fixes Peter’s tie for him.

“We better go before they wonder where we are,” Peter says, always the responsible one, and Neal’s lips stretch in a smile.

“Yeah, we better.”

Neal presses a soft, chaste kiss to Peter’s lips before pushing past him to peek through the closet door. As they quickly step out, then make their way to Peter’s office, Neal can’t wait to follow his partner home, where Eli will be waiting for them with delicious food in the oven and a smile on her lips.


End file.
